Something More: The Difference
by FanGirl214
Summary: Dylanna knows there is something different about her, something more, something special. Follow her in her own journey as she follows her 'sister' through the series we all know and love.
1. Chapter One: The Call

**AN: Hello guys! This is my second fanfic so I'm not really the best writer yet but I am really going to try. As you can tell, this is a Divergent fanfiction. I have an OC in this book name Dylanna Anastasia Jaylyn, which she changes later in the story to Dylan Ann Jay. The cover photo for this story is the picture I based her look off of. I am planning to make my chapters go along with the chapters in the book. So my first chapter will cover the same things in chapter one of the actual book, but in Dylan's POV. Okay, I think I have talked enough, so let's get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent series.**

* * *

Something More: The Difference

Chapter One: The Call

By FanGirl214

* * *

**Dylanna's POV**

My name is Dylanna Anastasia Jaylyn. I have long, smooth, bright blond hair that slowly started to curl the further down it went. My eyes are a calm, silver-blue color. My skin was flawless and always tan, no matter what season it was. My lips were a soft pink color and I was very tall for my age.

I live in the Abnegation faction of my city. Today my mom had cut my hair. Soon I will leave for school, and take the Aptitude test. That simple test will decide my life, but I honestly didn't want it to. It was just a test. Sure it might help me decide what faction I want to live in for the rest of my life, but ultimately it is my choice.

I didn't voice my opinions, though. That would probably be the same as admitting to murder in the factions, especially Abnegation. Since my faction runs the government it kind of goes against the way I've grown up.

At this moment I was sitting at the table waiting for my mother to finish cutting my sisters hair, since she already cut my brothers and mine. My father sat to my left, and my younger brother, Caleb, to my right after he finished making breakfast.

You might recognize his name, Caleb Prior. My sister is Beatrice Prior, my mother is Natalie Prior, and my father is Andrew Prior. As you probably noticed, my name is different from the other members of my family. That's because I am not originally part of their family.

Apparently at the age of seven my family died and, since Abnegation is based on Selflessness, the Prior family took me in. The only reason I say 'apparently' is because I don't remember anything before I moved into the Prior house. They say it's because the event affected me so much emotionally, that my body just blocked the bad memories out. I'm not quite sure I believe them but I can't really argue.

When my mom and sister came in we ate breakfast in silence. We usually talk a little bit but today was the day of the Aptitude tests, they wanted us to think about things, not be distracted by conversation. I look at my sister from across the table.

She and I were very different. My hair was a brighter blond than hers. She looked a lot younger than me, even though she is just a few months younger than me. I was the oldest of the three of us, my birthday was the day after the Choosing Ceremony. But rules were rules so I had to wait till this Choosing Ceremony to choose my faction.

I have been told that I look very weird. People say that they can never tell what my age is because I look like I could be way younger than I am, way older than I am, or anywhere in between. I am very muscular too. I have the build of an extremely athletic 20 year old.

I was taller than her, but just by a little. I still had to stand on my tip toes to kiss my boyfriend. My boyfriend is a boy next door named, Evan Ike Slick (There is a link to a picture of him on my profile.) He was very tall with the same blond colored hair as me. He has bright deep blue eyes and was very muscular, his grey Abnegation clothes hide it though.

Both he and I seem like perfect Abnegation members. We do everything that is expected of us with no arguments, but we are not what we seem to be. We secretly hate Abnegation, well not really hate it but we dislike it. Being in Abnegation makes us feel trapped. We really do want to leave but we don't want to upset our families.

I did mention kissing Evan. I score at the top of my class, even higher than the Erudite, but Evan has trouble. So after school we usually meet somewhere to study. Our favorite places are the 'V' in the mammoth metal structure at Millennium Park and the platform on the Ferris wheel.

As you can probably tell those aren't very good study spots, that's cause we really don't do much studying. We mostly talk about thing. From school to really personal thing, and even things that we aren't allowed to talk about at home.

We also do things we aren't allowed to do at home. Like act like our real selves. We get to kiss and hold hands and snuggle with each other. Sometime we even fall asleep while snuggling, I know it sound childish when I say it like that but that is really what we do.

I like it when we fall asleep snuggling because I have nightmares. They can really be considered night terrors, but I have them every single time I sleep. I think the night terrors are flashes of my past but I really wouldn't know completely. When I have a night terror he helps me through it.

I also have panic attacks a lot, too. Those are very strange because they are a mixture of many thing. Sometimes I even think that I am seeing thing that are going to happen, because most of the time what I see during my panic attacks actually does happen.

We do lots of other thing than act like ourselves and show affection. We both have tons of book hidden in our rooms. I also have an art book, I can draw really well, that is sort of like a journal and drawing book at the same time. I have lots of weapons that I know how to use. I also learned to sing very, very well. I can also tell the truth and lie so well that you would never be able to know the difference.

"Dylanna." My mother says quietly and I look up, pulled out of my thoughts.

"Yes, mother?" I say.

"Are you okay? You haven't eaten your food?" She says waving at my plate. I look down and notice she was right. I hadn't eaten one bite and everyone else was almost done already.

I look up at my family." I apologize, I guess I am just a little nervous for the test."

They all give small nods and maybe a smile because they know what I mean. We finish eating in silence and I eat all my food to make them happy. Beatrice, Caleb, and I then head to the bus form school.

We meet Evan at the bus stop along with Susan and Robert. I stand next to Evan while we wait. Caleb stands with Susan and Beatrice with Robert. Everyone knew Evan and I were a couple. People think that Susan and Caleb will become a couple eventually, I'm one of them. Nobody thought Beatrice and Robert were a couple. It could happen in the future but not now.

When the bus arrived we all went to the back and took our seats. After a couple of minutes sitting in the back, holding hands with Evan, some Candor people got on. Caleb, Evan, and I gave up our seats without hesitating.

We stood for the rest of the long ride, even though it was extremely bumpy. We got off and waited for my siblings. Once they were off we walked past the metal sculptor, which the Dauntless climb after school, and into the building.

Caleb and Beatrice start talking to each other and I walk a little bit closer to Evan. I lean my head in a little and ask quietly," Are you worried about the tests?

He looked at me, smiling slightly," Not at all, you?"

I smile back at him," Not as much as I should be."

He laughed a little, before whispering in my ear," Do you think there's something wrong with us."

I look at him and raise an eyebrow.

"No, not at all." I say my voice dripping with sarcasm. Our whole conversation was whispering at best because we didn't want anyone to hear us. We split up, I started walking to Faction History with Beatrice and Evan went with Caleb.

The hallway was crowded with people. Beatrice and I try to avoid the crowd but it didn't work. People were shouting in our ears and hitting us with their jacket sleeves. An Erudite boy pushed Beatrice over and snapped," Out of my way, Stiff."

I help my sister up quickly, it took all my power to not glare at the idiot. She blushed with embarrassment but I didn't say anything as we kept walking.

After a while we stopped by a window in the E Wing. We did this every morning to watch the Dauntless get off the train. It was very interesting. I actually enjoyed watching them, I actually wanted to _join_ them. It was like they were calling to me.

As I follow Beatrice to the classroom, after watching the Dauntless, I only had one though in my head, _No matter what, I have to answer The Call!_


	2. Chapter Two: The Test

**AN: I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I know it was short but I am trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: Indo not own the Divergent series.**

* * *

Something More: The Difference

Chapter Two: The Test

By FanGirl214

* * *

**Dylanna's POV**

I sit in the cafeteria next to my siblings. We had finished eating lunch a while ago. Then the tests started. People were called in ten at a time and each person went into one of the ten rooms set up for testing.

I should probably be nervous but I wasn't, in fact I was kind of calm and really excited. I liked tests because they were easy for me, even if I didn't study. I guess that's why I have the highest grades in school.

I look around at my table, we were silent. It was one of our unspoken rules not to talk or have fun in any way, shape, or form. I didn't like silence. It made me extremely uncomfortable, like I itched all over and couldn't get rid of it until the silence was gone.

So I was very happy that the other factions were having fun and being loud, like I wanted to be. The Dauntless were laughing and shouting and playing cards. The Erudite talk about books and other thing in that category. Amity girls sat in a circle on the floor, playing some game. And the Candor seemed to be arguing about something, they were smiling so it wasn't serious. I always thought debating like them would be fun, I'd have to try it if I changed factions.

My name was called in the next group, along with Caleb's. We got up with the others in our group and headed back to the testing rooms. Caleb went into room 5, with the Erudite supervisor. I went into room 6, with the Dauntless supervisor.

Mirrors cover the walls of the room, so I can see myself in all angles. In my Abnegation outfit and hair I looked small, quiet, and selfless. The perfect Abnegation, but I knew that under the outfit and the hair I was different.

The ceiling is almost completely white with light and in the center of the room is a reclining chair, with a machine next to it. It really was an interesting site. The Dauntless woman patted the chair lightly and said, "Sit down. My name is Tori."

I sit down slowly and quietly, like I wasn't nervous or in a rush because I really wasn't. Tori busies herself with the machine next to the chair while I stare up at the ceilings. She starts attaching wires to my forehead and smiles down at me.

"You seem very calm for someone about to take the Aptitude Test." She says.

I shrug slightly, "I just don't find it scary. There is really nothing to worry about. Whatever happens, happens."

"Well I can say that I have never heard anyone say that today." She tugs on the wires to make sure they are attached correctly and hands me a vial of clear liquid. Before she can say anything I had already downed it and was out shortly after that.

When I opened my eyes I was not in the testing room. I was in the cafeteria but it was empty, unlike a couple minutes ago. On the table in front of me there were two baskets, one with a hunk of cheese and the other with a long knife.

"Choose." Someone says. I raise an eyebrow and do a 360, seeing no one. I look back at the baskets again. I was drawn to both objects. I look at the cheese and reach out for it when the woman interrupts me.

"Choose." He invisible person says again, sterner than before. I then look at the knife and reach for it but decided not to because I really didn't like doing something like this without any information.

"Why do I have to?" I ask, not to annoy her, but because I really wanted to know.

"Choose!" She yells it at me this time. Something inside me snaps. I put all my fingers down on both hands except my middle fingers, I didn't really know what it means but it seem familiar, like I had done it before. I then reached out and grabbed both the cheese and the knife.

After about a moment's hesitation I throw both of the objects far away. Then the baskets and both the objects disappear. I hear the door open and turn around to see who or what had opened it. A couple yards away there was a dog with a pointed nose creeping towards me and black eyes, his lips were back in so you could see his white teeth and he was growling.

_Greeeeeeeeat! Just great_, I think to myself. I try to quickly find an answer to the problem in front of me as said problem continues to creep towards me. I knew that dogs could smell fear so I calmed my breathing, and my shaking, and just relaxed. Looking into a dogs eyes is a sign of aggression so I looked anywhere but there.

I couldn't outrun a dog even though I was extremely fast, I practiced away from people. I could jump over one of the tables and use it as a shield but I would have to run and eventually it would catch me. I could tackle it but I can't fight a dog like this, it would kill me before I could do anything else.

I was left with one option. I had to try and make friends with it. That meant lying down in front of it. Fun…

I slowly lie down, so I was even with it, saying things like "Calm down" and "I don't mean to threaten you" and so on. Once I was lying down I stayed there. I could hear the dog coming closer but I didn't look up. Then it barked and I looked up, it resulted in my face almost being licked off.

I sit up and look at the dog. It was different now. Jumping around with its tongue out and bending down like it was a normal puppy and wanted to play. It stood half in my lap and licked my face more. I laugh and pet it.

"Your not that bad of a dog after all now, are you?" I say to him while I pet him. I rolls onto his back and I scratch his stomach.

I then hear a little girl yell," Puppy!"

I look up and see the little girl across the room, wearing a white dress with her arms stretched wide open. The dog switch back to its vicious state and ran at the girl. I shouted "No!" and tackled the dog to the ground. Well sort of.

I hit the ground and the dog was gone, so was the girl. I stand up and notice that I was in the testing room. I walk out and I am on a bus. Weird….I shrug and sit in the only empty spot, next to a guy reading a newspaper which hid his face and scarred hands.

" Do you know this guy?" He asks pointing at the man on the cover of the newspaper. I feel like I know him but I don't know from where. I also felt like it would be a bad idea to tell him the truth.

'Maybe, maybe not." I say with a shrug.

"Which is it?" The man asks.

I sigh," Well honestly I feel like I know him but don't know from where."

He puts his newspaper down and I see his face. He wears sunglasses and a snarl with a scarred face. His smells of cigars. Suddenly his hands shoot out and grab my neck.


	3. Chapter Three: My Test Results Are…

**An: I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I realize that my chapters came out in long paragraphs before when I actually typed them in several small paragraphs like normal. For some reason the site changed it but I figured out how to fix it so were good now. This is kind of a short chapter because a lot happens in the book that I can't really have Dylanna participate in. So I apologize but it is how it is.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy. **

* * *

Something More: The Difference

Chapter Three: My Test Results Are…..

By FanGirl214

* * *

**Dylanna's POV**

I open my eyes with a small gasp. I was back in the cold metal chair, back in the testing room with wires on my head. As I work on catching my breath, Tori takes the wires on both of our foreheads off. Neither of us say anything…. I don't think that's a good thing.

I lie back in the chair, letting its cold surface easy away the shock of the test. Tori leaves the room and I sit there staring at the ceiling. I must have done something I wasn't supposed to.

Like instead of just choosing the knife or the cheese I chose both. Did I mess up the whole test? What if I don't match any of the factions because of that one mistake? I'll become Factionless. I don't want that. What will my friends and family think of me? What will Evan think of me?

When the door open I sit up quickly. Tori closes the door and comes up to stand by the chair. All she says to break the silence is," You're test results are…."

She trailed off, why. I decide to ask," My test results are…What? Interesting, messed up….What?"

She sighs before say," Your test results are inconclusive."

I freeze in place. For that one moment I forgot how to think, how to feel, how to breathe. Then something snaps in my brain and I am back to normal. "What does that mean?"

"It means you fit into more than one faction."

I pause for a moment and think this through. More than one faction? How is that possible? "How many factions do I fit into?"

"That's the problem. You fit into…..All five."

"What!?" I look at her in complete confusion.

"You almost picked the cheese, which showed that you could fit in Amity. You almost picked the knife, which showed you could fit in Dauntless. When you picked both and threw both of them away it showed that you could fit in Dauntless.

When you did not run away from the dog it showed that you could fit in Dauntless. When you used your knowledge to face the dog it showed that you could fit in Erudite and Dauntless. Throwing yourself in front of the dog to save the little girl showed that you could fit in Abnegation and Dauntless.

When on the bus you told the man the truth even though you thought it would be a bad idea, which shows that you could fit into Candor and Dauntless."

"Are these test results a bad or a good thing?"

"These test results mean you are _Divergent_, which is very dangerous in itself. The worst part about your results is that you will fit into all five of the factions. Almost all Divergent only fit into two factions. It is very rare to fit into three. So it is unheard of to fit into all five."

I nod, the new information swirling in my head, making it hard to think straight, but I still wanted to know more.

I look at Tori, "Is Divergence dangerous because people cannot explain it and it goes against what they believe. Because of those things, they fear it. Some, who wish to hide that fear, cover it up with anger. Other wish to take this unknown 'power' and control it, use it, and that is a dangerous thing. And since I am Divergent in a new and more extreme way, people will fear me more, with to control me more, and hate me more."

She hesitates a little and then nods. I nod back and sit there for a while until she breaks the silence, "I suggest you go home and think about what you are going to do. "

I shake my head," No, if this is going to be as dangerous as you say, then I don't want people to know about it. I want people to think I'm normal, that nothings different about me. I'll go out there and act normal."

She nods and opens the door for me as I leave the room, then adds," Just so you know I made it so your Aptitude Test results are Abnegation."

When I enter the cafeteria most people stare at me. I walk back to my spot like I didn't notice the stares. When I sit down they begin calling the next group of people, Beatrice and Susan's name are called. As the group of ten go back to the testing room Celeb elbows me so I look at him.

"What took you so long?" He whispers to me.

I look at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"You were in there about three times longer than everyone else."

"Really," I say," How long were you guys in there?

"All of us finished in 15, at most, but you were in there for about 45 minutes."

"Oh," I say quietly, looking down at my hands in my lap. Was I really in there that long. The test only took five minutes at most, and it took about 10 minutes for Tori to put my 'test results' in. Did we really talk for 30 minutes?

Beatrice didn't come back from her test, which worries me. They keep calling people by tens until everyone is done and we are allowed to go home. Before we leave Tori comes up to use and says that Beatrice went home because the test made her feel sick. Evan, Susan, and Robert join Caleb and me on the bus ride home. I knew that tonight, I had a lot of thinking to do.


	4. Chapter Four: Small Problems

**AN: I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I am going to try and make this chapter as long as I can but as most of you know, that doesn't always happen. So here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy.**

* * *

Something More: The Difference

Chapter Four: Small Problems

By FanGirl214

* * *

**Dylanna's POV**

Beatrice was sitting on the front step when are little group walked up. Caleb went into action immediately. He talked about how weird it was for her to leave like that all the way home. I was worried too but not as much as him, plus Beatrice can make her own decisions.

"Beatrice!" He almost shouts." What happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She say but none of us are convinced. So she continues, "When the test was over, I got sick. Must have been that liquid they gave us. I feel better now, though."

She tries to smile convincingly. Susan and Robert seemed convinced now but Caleb, Evan, and I aren't. Evan and I exchange a look and Caleb narrows his eyes. Beatrice continues, ignoring us.

"Did you two take the bus today?" She asks Susan and Robert. There dad has a job that requires a car so he usually drives them to and from school. We always take the bus or walk. I liked it when we walked but it didn't happen very often. I enjoyed being outside in any weather even though I think anything below 90 degrees is cold.

"Our father had to work late," Susan says," and he told us we should spend some time thinking before the ceremony tomorrow."

"You're welcome to come over later, if you'd like," Caleb says.

Robert raises an eyebrow at Beatrice and Evan and I share a look, while Celeb and Susan flirt in the Abnegation way. This had been going on for the past year and the four of us found it sort of amusing.

Robert and Susan leave, and so does Evan. Caleb watches Susan go. Beatrice and I both grab opposite arms and pull him inside the house at the same time, closing the door behind us. He turns toward Beatrice and raises an eyebrow at her.

"Are you going to tell me the truth now?" He asks.

I frown at him and say," Oh yeah, Beatrice. Tell him and not me, I'm not even here apparently."

Caleb glares at me, no one ever enjoyed my sarcasm except Beatrice and Evan. Beatrice smiles but continues talking to Caleb," The truth is, I'm not supposed to discuss it. And you're not supposed to ask. "

"All those rules you bend, and you can't bend this one? Not even for something this important?" Caleb says. The words seem like something someone would say if they were mad, but he makes it sound like he was trying to get her to tell him something, like he really wanted to know. Caleb was never on to break rules, Beatrice did a lot but it was just a little rules that she broke. I broke huge rules but no one ever knew about it.

Beatrice narrowed her eyes at him," Will you? What happened in your test, Caleb?"

They stare at each other and I hear a train horn in the distance. It was so far off almost everyone would think it was the wind, but I heard a call, a call from the Dauntless. Asking me to come join them, teasing me, and driving me insane. I felt like my whole body was inching to answer that call but I stayed still as a rock.

Finally Beatrice says to both of us," Just…don't tell our parents what happened, okay?"

I shrug," As long as neither of you tell them how long my test took."

Beatrice nods and Caleb hesitates but eventually nods too. Beatrice takes a deep breath and heads to the kitchen to make dinner. After a while Caleb and I help her, I know she doesn't like it but we were in Abnegation after all. I hated it when people helped me, it made me feel like they didn't think I could handle it. That's why I don't take medicine for my panic attacks.

We work together silently, so by the time our parents get home dinner is ready and the table is set. Our dad kisses my head, along with Beatrice's. We eat in silence for a while before Dad decided to talk.

"How did the tests go," he asked.

"Fine." Beatrice says.

"I heard there was some kind of upset with two of the tests," my mother says. This isn't good, will they figure out my results. Will they hate me because of it? Will they think of me as a freak? Will I become Factionless the day before the Choosing Ceremony?

"Really?" says my father.

"I don't know much about it, but my friend Erin told me that something went wrong with two of the tests, so the results had to be reported verbally." Mom says." Apparently one of the students from those two tests got sick and was sent home early." She shrugs. "I hope they're all right. Did you three hear about that?"

"No," Caleb says. Beatrice and I only shake our heads. Beatrice got sent home and had to have her test results entered verbally, just like me. Did she get results like mine, was she Divergent. We continue in silence again, longer than last time.

This time my mother breaks the silence, "So. Tell me."

She grabs my father's hand. In Abnegation we are taught that physical contact is powerful, so we don't do it or see it that often. Even I barely held Evan's hand.

"Tell me what's bothering you," She adds.

I knew my father was upset but I couldn't ask him because we only talk at dinner when our parents ask us questions. Tonight instead of going to the living room, where we usually ask the questions, we will be going to our room to think about out decision tomorrow.

"I had a difficult day at work," he says. "Well, really, it was Marcus who had the difficult day. I shouldn't lay claim to it."

Marcus was dad's coworker. They were both part of the council of fifty that govern our society. I don't like Marcus. In fact I hated him. He twisted words and tried to manipulate people just to get what he wanted. He was very good at it. He also had confidence that added quite a bit to his little act. With those two things together, very few people think that he has even a little evil in him, but I was not fooled.

"Is this about that report Jeanine Matthews released?" my mother says. Jeanine was Erudite's only representative, based on her IQ score. Her and my father use to be good friends, when he was in Erudite. I didn't like her either she was like Marcus. She knew how to manipulate people. There was something different about her though. She seemed, in a way, crazed to manipulate people.

I have only talked to Marcus and Jeanine a couple times but I think they realized that I didn't like them. So we sort of insulted each other with carefully chosen words.

Beatrice looked up," A report?"

Caleb gives her a warning look and I look down at my plate, eating quickly and silently.

"Yes," my father says. His eyes narrow. "Those arrogant, self-righteous-"He stops and clears his throat. "Sorry. But she released a report attacking Marcus's character."

I look up at my father and raise an eyebrow, silently questioning him. Beatrice raises both her eyebrows and decides to be a little more vocal, "What did it say?"

"Beatrice," Caleb says quietly. She looks down and turns her fork for a while. I all but glare at Caleb. He knows she doesn't like it when anyone does that, especially him. So why was he making her upset and embarrassed.

"It said," my father says," that Marcus's violence and cruelty toward his son is the reason his son chose Dauntless instead of Abnegation."

I drop my fork and cover my hand with my mouth, it took all I had to cough a little after they all looked at me with concern. I mumbled about how I was fine and just a little surprised at that big of an accusation. When I bent down to pick my fork up of the floor I smiled.

I remembered Tobias, I played with him often when I was younger. Beatrice and Caleb use to hand out with Susan and Robert but Evan and I enjoyed hanging out with the older boy. He was very shy, jumpy, and afraid when his dad was near. Once or twice I saw cuts and bruises on him.

I knew for a fact that Marcus beat him because I would hang out outside his house when they were home and hear it. With the way he acted, me seeing the bruises, and hearing it, I knew it happened.

I guess that is mostly why I hate Marcus, because he was so good at that little act of his that no one thought he was even capable of thinking such a thing. Just thinking about it made anger bubble inside me, so that's why I was so happy that someone actually put it out there, even though it was Jeanine who did it. I was so happy that I had started laughing, so I was lucky that I was a quick thinker and a good actress, otherwise I would be in some deep trouble.

I sat up and my mom started talking," Cruel? Marcus? That poor man. As if he needs to be reminded of his loss."

Poor man? His loss? This is why I don't voice my opinion. My father spoke coldly," Of his son's betrayal, you mean? I shouldn't be surprised at this point. The Erudite have been attacking us with these reports for months. And this isn't the end. There will be more, I guarantee it."

"Why are they doing this?" Beatrice blurts out.

"Why don't you take this opportunity to listen to your father, Beatrice?" my mother says quietly. Beatrice looks across the table at Caleb, who has a look of disapproval. She then looks at me. I smile at her and nod slightly, to let her know that I wasn't mad at her for what she did even though we both know she should keep quiet next time. She looks down at her plate.

"You know why," my father says. "Because we have something they want. Valuing knowledge above all else results in a lust for power, and that leads men into dark and empty places. We should be thankful that we know better."

Beatrice nods and so do I. My parents clean up after diner and the three of us go upstairs. Caleb turns to face us and looks us in the eye," Beatrice, Dylanna. We should think of our family. But. But we should also think of ourselves."

I look down at the ground, I didn't think he would say that. I guess the most selfless person I know saying that made me realize that tomorrow I choose my faction. Tomorrow I can stay here and live a life of quiet torcher or never see my family again.

Beatrice decides to talk," The tests don't have to change our choices."

I can hear the smile in Caleb's voice, "Don't they though?"

I hear his door close and walk into my room. I shut the door and lie on my bed, looking up at the ceiling, these were all small problems, easy problems. . I wasn't going to choose Erudite, I didn't want to become crazed for knowledge like Jeanine. I wasn't going to be in Candor, I wouldn't be able to deal with all that honesty without hitting someone. I was pretty sure the Amity members were drugged, because let's face it, who can be that happy all the time.

That left Abnegation and Dauntless. My home and the calling, safety and danger, what everyone else wants and what I want. Could I be okay with being called a traitor, could I be okay with leaving my family to wonder what they did wrong? I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

I open them and whisper," Yes I can."


	5. Chapter Five: My Choice

**AN: Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy. I hate to admit it but I started this fanfic without being finished reading the series. So I finished the series and sat on my bed and balled my eyes out for about an hour straight. Then I couldn't find the Divergent book I was using for the story. And then I found it after about 4 or 5 days of it being gone but didn't want to write. Since I finished reading the series I feel nothing when I see or hear any of the books or names. I also will not read any of the books again and you people will be lucky if I watch _any _of the movies. And then of course my mom and older brother took me to see Divergent, I cried my eyes out during the zip lining scene and cried just a couple tears when her mom died. Because let's face it, she was a good actress and did such a good job on that scene that it felt real to me and made me cry because it made me think that that is what I would do if that happened to my mom. This is going to be a pretty short chapter but I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy. **

* * *

Something More: The Difference

Chapter Five: My Choice

By FanGirl214

* * *

**Dylanna's POV**

The bus to the Choosing Ceremony is full of Abnegation. It's a long, quiet, and crowded bus ride but eventually we get there and are allowed to get off. There are a group of Candor smoking in front of the Hub. I would never smoke but read in a book once that some believe it relieves stress. Maybe they have trouble telling the truth all the time?

I follow my parents off the bus and we were all calm, except Beatrice. I knew she had been up all night thinking, I don't know how I knew, but I just did. The elevator is crowded so my father, being my father, gave up our place to a group of Amity and we took the stairs. I didn't enjoy it but I never really voiced my opinion.

I guess we set an example for the rest of our faction because soon we are surrounded by a sea of gray. We all move together like we have one mind. It was comforting, safe, and for a moment I regret my decision to choose Dauntless today.

Then I remember that as much as it seems to others, I don't fit in here. I remember how the Dauntless call to me. How I feel at home when I think of them. I couldn't live in Abnegation, just like I couldn't live in Candor, or Amity, or even Erudite.

Since I was secretly in shape climbing up the twenty flights of stairs to the ceremony was easy. My dad holds the door open for everyone and I would wait but the crowd won't let me. The room we are using for the ceremony is arranged in concentric circles. On the edge stand the sixteen-year-olds of every faction. We are only considered members of a faction if we pass initiation for the faction we choose.

I will stand in line with my siblings, when the ceremony begins. I will go first out of the three of us. Evan will go a little before me, we talked about it a lot last night and he said he would enjoy joining Dauntless with me. I was happy, of course, but I felt like he was just choosing it because I wanted him to.

The rest of each faction are separated into five sections. After talking with them for a little while Beatrice and Caleb join me. I find my parents in the crowd and they smile at me. I smile back and look down at the ground while Marcus begins the Ceremony.

"Welcome," he says," Welcome to the Choosing Ceremony. Welcome to the day we honor the democratic philosophy of our ancestors, which tell us that every man has the right to choose his own way in this world."

I almost laugh at that. They don't give us much choice, and with the small amount of choices we have we are judged immensely for them. If we do what we think is best for us, we are thought of as a traitor and people shun you for the rest of your life.

"Our dependents are now sixteen. They stand on the precipice of adulthood, and it is now up to them to decide what kind of people they will be. Decades ago our ancestors realized that it is not political ideology, religious belief, race, or nationalism that is to blame for a warring world. Rather, they determined that it was the fault of human – of humankind's inclination towards evil, in whatever form that is. They divided into factions that sought to eradicate those qualities they believed responsible for the world's disarray."

I look at the bowls with narrow eyes and then look around the room. I do not believe any of these are responsible. People are all different. There is no way everyone can agree. Instead of embracing that people thought there was something wrong with that. Some didn't do anything about it but some, who were a bit more out there, decided to rise up against it. That is what happened, that is what we should blame if we are no blame anything at all, not a certain emotion or personality.

"Those who blamed aggression formed Amity." The faction mentioned exchanged smiles, some laughed quietly and spoke in whispers to each other. I raise an eyebrow, totally drugged.

"Those who blamed ignorance became the Erudite." Crazed I tell you, crazed.

"Those who blamed duplicity created Candor." No filter, troubled, in need of an escape. Not for me.

"Those who blamed selfishness made Abnegation." Simple, in the background. It can easily make you feel trapped. This is not where I belong, not my home.

"And those who blamed cowardice were the Dauntless." Brave, stood up for what they believe in, thrill seeking. These people called to me. This place could be my home.

Marcus continued, "Working together, these five factions have lived in peace for many years, each contributing to a different sector of society. Abnegation has fulfilled our need for selfless leaders in government; Candor had provided us with trustworthy and sound leaders in law; Erudite has supplied us with intelligent teachers and researchers; amity has given understanding counselors and caretakers; and Dauntless provides us with protection from both threats within and without. But the reach of each faction is not limited to these areas. We give one another far more than can be adequately summarized. In our factions, we find meaning, we find purpose, we find life."

Marcus adds, "Apart from them, we would not survive."

My eyes tear up a little bit and I force myself not to cry. I was going to make everyone think I'm a traitor but I was going to do it confidently. It's my decision and I have no regrets. I look at the bowls I will be standing in front of shortly, tuning out Marcus as he begins calling names.

Gray stones for Abnegation, so simple and easy to not pay attention to, but does so much for others that might not even realize it. Selflessness.

Water for Erudite, always there, in different shapes and sizes, it can be calm of raging. Knowledge.

Earth for Amity, very helpful and never really anything but calm. Peaceful.

Lit coals for Dauntless, dangerous but helpful at times, thrill seeking and courageous, daring to do things others are not. Brave.

Glass for Candor, transparent so it is easy to predict and doesn't ever lie. Honesty.

People are very surprised when Evan chooses Dauntless, I smile a little because soon I will join him. When my name is called I look up, determination in my eyes. I stand up straight and walk forward. People will think I have no fear, no one will know I regret this. When Marcus hands me the knife I cut my hand without flinching and, without hesitating, I let my blood drop into the burning coals.


End file.
